My Redemption Arc
Panama China }} is the fourth episode of The Amazing Race: Wonderful World. Flight Task The Flight Task was Conquering Europe: Cities. Leg Clue 1 - Canal. Panama City, Panama. -> (Forbidden City. Beijing, China.) For this Leg of the race, travel to the capital of the most populated country in the world, and search for the imperial palace from the Ming and Qing dynasty. This is the location of your next clue, and is also your sixth Wonder. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city, and country. Clue 2 - City. Beijing, China. DETOUR Label the Plan or Name the Clan. Your choice. In Label the Plan, you will have to label the lettered locations in the Forbidden City shown in this picture. Once you have five of the twelve locations, you will get your next clue. In Name the Clan, you will have to name five Chinese dynasties, which are hinted to below. Once you have the correct five names, you will receive your next clue. 1) 581–618 2) 206 BC–AD 220 3) 221–206 BC 4) 1644-1911 5) 2070–1600 BC Clue 3 - City. Beijing, China. -> (Beijing National Stadium. Beijing, China.) Search for a stadium in Beijing that hosted events during the 2008 Summer Olympics, and will host events for the 2022 Winter Olympics as well. This is where your next clue awaits. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city, and country. Clue 4 - National Stadium. Beijing, China. -> (Terracotta Army. Shaanxi, China.) Now head a mausoleum where you could find a collection of sculptures depicting the armies of the first Emperor of China. This is the location of your next clue, as well as your seventh Wonder. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city, and country. Clue 5 - Army. Shaanxi, China. -> (Li River. Guangxi, China.) Go to the location that is shown on this 20-yuan bill. This river is where you will find your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city, and country. Clue 6 - River. Guangxi, China. ROADBLOCK Who likes a good opera? In this Roadblock, one of you will have to skim through a two hour long peking opera, a traditional Chinese kind of theatre, and search for the provided screenshot, trying to find out at which point in the video it was taken. Once you have the correct, approximate, time, you will get your next clue. Clue 7 - River. Guangxi, China. -> (Great Wall of China. China.) Get to your next Pit Stop. This 2,000 year old wall winds up and down across deserts, grasslands, mountains and plateaus, stretching from the east to the west of China. Some of the sections are now in ruins or have disappeared. However, it is still one of the most appealing attractions all around the world, owing to its architectural grandeur and historical significance. This wall is your eight Wonder, and the Pit Stop for this Leg of the race. The last team to check in here, may be elimianted. Send a guess to a host. We need location and country. Trivia *This episode was named by Purry & Allison. Gallery 12250045_10205522610290025_8068897639503266949_n.jpg|'Pit Stop.' Great Wall of China. China. Category:The Amazing Race 7 Category:The Amazing Race 7 Episodes Category:Episodes (TAR)